Currently common desks and tables used in everyday life are one-piece or assembled from many parts. However, one piece desks and tables that do not require assembly take up significant storage space and are difficult to transport. Assembling the parts for desks or tables at one's home or business premise can be complex and time-consuming, and it is usually very difficult to disassemble these structures once assembled.
There are certain foldable tables on the market. One type of such foldable tables include a tabletop and legs that are rotatable relative to the tabletop. When a user wants to use the table, he/she turns the table legs and lay the tabletop in the horizontal direction. When the user finishes using the table, he/she rotates and folds the table legs. In the folded configuration, the tabletop and the table legs are substantially parallel. This type of foldable table is convenient, but still has some drawbacks. For example, the tabletop has a large surface which requires a large tablecloth to keep it clean. Sometimes for the purpose of increasing usable surface of the tabletop, four pieces of foldable extensions are included on the side edges of the tabletop. This would increase the cost and weight of the table.
The present inventor previously invented a foldable table to resolve the above problems. The table includes a round tabletop consisting of three even-sized sectors which can be folded into a stacked configuration. However, in the folded configuration, the legs of the table are exposed and can be easily damaged in handling. Also, the table is still quite bulky when folded.
Thus, there is a need for improved designs of a foldable table which can be folded into smaller and more compact configuration.